Libby Walters
Name and Surname: Olivia 'Libby' Walters Former name and Surname: Harriet Olivia O'Sullivan Age: 15 (May 1st 1997) Gender: Female Shirt Colour: Black Ethnicity: Irish Entry year into CHERUB: 2003 Complexion Libby has a very pale complexion, Light blonde hair that falls around her shoulders, usually worn in a messy bun it side plait though. Her clothing style is very girly but also quiet unique. Even though she has a flat stomach, thigh gap, and visible collar bone, she doesn't like to really show them off. Backgound Libby, came to campus shortly after her sixth birthday, growing up on the family farm in Ireland, with both her parents and a farm full of animals. Just before the exciting new arrival of Libby's little baby brother her mother had a cardiac arrest. Paramedics failed to revive her, they lost the mother and the baby. Shortly after that loss, another tragedy unfolded. One of the cows was taken ill, diagnosed with foot and mouth. The farm was closed and they lost every animals, except Libby's pup. A black and white sheepdog her father had got Libby shortly after the loss of her mother - the idea being when he had grown he was going to round up the sheep. She called him Baurgh (pronounced Baa). Libby and her father moved away from the fields and into a bigger city. Where they lived in a flat, living off the insurance money from be farm. Libby's father re-married but this woman decided she didn't like Libby. She used to look after Libby when her dad worked night shifts - this woman had lost her baby so anyone would think she'd shine to Libby like her own, well that's the deceptive image her father saw but in truth Libby was punished. Punished for anything her step mother could find wrong. She'd make a list throguht the day in a little book when her fathers wasn't looking. Then in the evenings she would punishing Libby, minor incidents like not brushing her hair properly would get minor punishments like burned fingers or pricked fingers. Major incodnets like not finishing her dinner ir dropping a glass could result in beating and broken toes. She was told never to mention anything to her anyone. It was found out after Libby fell over at school, Libby tripped and fell in the playground because it was too painful to walk. She'd cut her leg, she tried not to let the school nurse she the cuts on her legs and her twisted toes. She was admitted straight to hospital then moved on to a boarding school and was allowed to keep Baugh. Her father and step-mum were charged for hold cruelty. Then Libby was here, at campus. Her father was released in 2005, remarried and had another two children. Lola, and Ed. In 2010 Linny's father found a box of old things, a photo album full of pictures of her. He got sick, very sick. He couldn't cope with things and when the two kids were away on a school camp he told his wife everything. About his farm, about his ex-wife and about his prison sentence. She went mad, killed him then herself. The children joined Libby at cherub three weeks later. Relationships Her bestest ever friend is currently Nate. She'd describe there relationship as one like siblings, He had a soft spot in his heart for Libby, sneaking her food in basic training and taking the blame when things went wrong, he'd took her under his wing ever since they'd met at CHERUB. Her relationship with Nate is not widely broadcasted around campus as handlers and agents aren't meant to develop strong bonds with agents. Category:Active Agents Category:Black Shirts